Fate
by DestinedDuelist893
Summary: What if Hunter isn't the only one who fell through the portal. What if this person was another Spider Rider? With war brewing on both sides which one will he choose? Especially if he gets an interest in Burguese's student? AquneXOC No flames please. RxR
1. New Arrival

Written by: DestinedDuelist893

Summary: What if Hunter wasn't the only one who came from the outer world. What if another person came into the Inner World.

This is my first fan fiction and I probably don't know half the stuff so please be nice. . I'll try to do a AquneXOC pairing. No yaoi or yuri.

Disclaimer: I don't own Spider Riders and I never will.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Another Spider Rider?**

**O**

**O**

Just like Hunter Steel, Alexander Kayo found a way to the Inner World. Not by a journal like Hunter used, but by a strange feeling he felt. He didn't know what it was but it brought him to strange ruins in the jungle. Since he was on a hiking trip with his school they came here also to look around and list some of the wildlife they saw here. Alexander was able to slip away from his fellow peers and follow this strange feeling and this is where it led him to? An old temple?

" Well it couldn't hurt to investigate!" said Alexander.

He tested one of the vines hanging limply from the tree at the entrance of the temple and began to climb. After a few minutes of climbing the vine he made it to the top.

"Huff huff that was huff tougher than I thought huff." , stated Alexander while trying to catch his breath

He rolled on his side and gazed toward the entrance. Well at least I made it he thought. Now time to investigate! He slowly got on his feet and walked toward the entrance.

**O**

**O**

_Meanwhile at the Inner World..._

At the Arachnid Palace the spider riders were gathered in the throne room. **(1)** They were in a very serious conversation about the recent attacks of the surrounding villages.

"The Invected are becoming more bold in their attacks, I see." stated Prince Lumen

"But thats not the only thing Prince Lumen, they have started to attack the surrounding villages!" exclaimed Igneous.

"Calm down Igneous, I'm sure something can be done." replied Corona worried.

" Something can be done," Hunter stepped in "we are spider riders!"

"I agree." replied Magma coolly

"Same here!" shouted Princess Sparkle.

"This time solving this problem diplomatically won't work, I guess we'll have to take action." replied Prince Lumen unenthuesiatically

"We can split into groups of two then we can go in our groups to the three surrounding villages!" suggested Igneous.

"Sounds like a plan to me." stated Hunter.

"Yes, I agree with this." replied Prince Lumen

" All right Spider Riders move out!" exclaimed Captain Igneous.

"Spider Out!" shouted everyone. Then all the spiders appeared.

"Alright his majesty with me we'll go to Nuuma and ..." Igneous was cut off

"To go see your girlfriend the queen of nuuma right?" Magma teased.

"Shut up will you I'm not finished!" replied Igneous blushing furiously.

Prince Lumen stepped in, " Magma and Sparkle go to the town of Baird southeast of here and Corona accompanied by Hunter go to the city of Quell the city beyond the mountains."**(2)**

"Move out!" shouted Hunter excited.

**O**

**O**

_At the Ivectid HQ..._

"Where has that girl wandered off to," wondered Buguese "she never is anywhere but the shrine, awaiting my orders, or drifting around the HQ."

Aqune said she was gonna be somewhere but she didn't say where, I shouldn't have taken off the mask. Buguese was now upset. When I find her the mask is going back on, he thought.

Aqune was meanwhile in a secret place of hers in the forest looking at the twilight colored sky. At her feet was a pond and she was surrounded by a patch of flowers.

"I'll have to go back soon." she said to herself

**O**

**O**

_Back at the temple..._

Well I'm inside now but there are no doors that lead to anywhere. Alexander looked everywhere. No door maybe its just a dead end this sucks and its already getting dark out. Then as if by magic his feeling in his chest got stronger and and led him to a wall. He then touched it which revealed another room. This is amazing Alexander thought. Then a sudden light appeared in the room and he was consumed by it.

"Whhhhooooooaaaaaaaaaa!' he exclaimed a little bit frightened.

It was like a portal of light or something and just like Hunters experience the Oracle appeared to him.

"The Inner World needs your help, Alexander," stated the Oracle " you could help the Arachnid Kingdom or choose the other path."

He was totally confused. There were hundreds of questions going through his head, but he felt reassured by her calm voice. Before he could ask anything though a weird bracelet appeared on his wrist and a silver spider tattoo which covered his whole back but he didn't know because he had a long sleeve t-shirt on. **(3)** Stunned by the peculiar attachment to his wrist the light consumed him.

**O**

**O**

_Back at the inner world..._

Aqune was about to leave when a glowing portal opened up above her. Before she could look up she was knocked down by something or someone.

Thunk...

"Ouch!" exclaimed Alexander.

He opened his eyes to another pair of eyes underneath him. Coal black met light purple. Both started blushing.

"Heh Heh... sorry about that." Alexander said blushing even harder realizing it was a girl and that she was even kinda pretty.

She just looked at him dazed. Before he could repeat himself. She opened her mouth to say something.

* * *

**1: At this point Aqune is with the Invecteds still, I don't plan on having her on the Spider Riders side for now.**

**2: Didn't pay attention to the village names while watching the episodes so I just came up with my own.**

**3: My OC I have created is a 15 year old boy Alexander.**

**He has spiky black hair with goggles, a white long sleeve t-shirt, black jeans with black converse.**

** - Thanks for the tip to do this DarkAngel555.**

Hopefully that wasn't too bad for a beginning. It was a long chapter so I'm happy. Thank you for reading and please review. :D If there is any way for me to make this story better as I go along don't hesitate to tell me. I've finished the second chapter I just need some reviews to see if I should continue or not. All I need is at least two more reviews and I'll put the second chapter up! :D

**End Chapter 1**


	2. A Budding Friendship

**AN:** All right chapter 2 is up. Phew! :) Since I'm done with school for now ( summer vacation yes!) I will try hard to update. Enjoy the story and please rxr. Disclamer: I don't own Spider Riders just the OCs. This is probably an AU.

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Budding Friendship**

**O**

**O**

Ummm... was all Aqune managed she was still processing what just happened. Alexander realizing the situation quickly got up .

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to land on you like that!" Alexander said helping her up.

"Well... no harm done.. where did you come from if you don't mind me asking?" questioned Aqune looking at he sky where this strange boy fell from.

"Earth of course, isn't that... where we are now?" replied Alexander confused by the question. He glanced at her waiting calmly for her reply.

"Earth, do you mean the... outer world?" asked Aqune. Who was trying to put the pieces together about this predicament she is in.

"Outer world is that what you call it? Well if I come from the Outer World where is here?" Alexander said more than confused now.

"This is the Inner World and right now there are two sides that are fighting against each other." explained Aqune who was meanwhile noticing the sun was going down.

_Two sides..._ Alexander thought to himself. _What have I gotten myself into!_ Suddenly he remembered what that lady said when he was warping here.

_Flashback:_

_The Inner World needs your help Alexander you must choose between the Arachnid Kingdom or choose the other path..._

_End Flashback._

___What did she mean by choose the other path_ Alexander thought. He didn't know what the Arachnid Kingdom was anyway either. Oh well wouldn't hurt to ask.

"Say can I ask you something." Alexander asked taking a few step closer.

"What is it?" she acknowledge suddenly flustered by him getting closer.

"Do you know anything about the Arachnid Kingdom?"

Aqune was taken by surprise by his question. Especially if she was currently with the Invectids and Buguese. She thought about what she could tell this stranger and calmly replied:

"Well the Arachnid Kingdom is one of the sides that are at war with the other and home to the spider riders." Aqune stated lamely.

"What are Spider Riders?"

"Their... well... umm.. - "

Suddenly there was a loud crash nearby followed by an flat transport hovering overhead. _Buguese's transport._ Aqune knew they would be searching for her now since it was after dark. _Oh man am I gonna get it..._ She didn't want to be found in her secret place. So she had to leave **now**.

"I have to go." she said frantically turning around and walked toward the crash noise.

She was about to go back into the forest when a warm hand grabbed her arm sending shivers down her spine. She quickly looked around to see that boy was holding her wrist like he didn't want her to go at all.

"Wait! Where will go I can't stay here.."

" Sorry about that... she thought for a moment, "there is a village not to far from here just head south you can't miss it."

"Will I ever see you again?" he asked then wondered why he asked that in the first place.

"Well if you want to see me again just stop by this place, although I may not be here sometimes." Aqune sighed sadly then quickly replaced it with a smile.

"Okay thanks." he slowly let go of her feeling a twinge of regret for his action.

"Your welcome." Aqune said somehow feeling a little disappointed, but she quickly forgot that because she had to get back to Burguese before he teared the whole forest apart looking for her.

_Wow... she sure was nice... thought Alexander. Wait!... I forgot to ask her her name. Oh man... I'm sure we'll meet again soon._ With that happy thought in his mind he turned toward the direction of the village and began walking.

_Few Hours Later..._

"There's nothing but forest and its probably the middle of the night." groaned Alexander

_Why me, he thought, maybe she lied,... but she didn't seem like she was lying. _He quickly dismissed that thought. After walking a few paces forward he found himself at the edge of the cliff with the village down below. _Great how am I going to get down. _After a moment of thought...

"I know I'll scale the cliff!" he exclaimed thinking out loud.

He slowly lowered himself down watching his footing along the way. It was just like hiking he thought to himself. He was then overcome by a couple of fond memories of his when his friends back on earth shared many experiences when they joined the hiking club. He felt a sadness about to open up its claws and consume him, but he quickly shook it off. Now there was only one thing on his mind and that was to get down to the village below. He started down again when his hand grabbed a loose rock and he started falling down.

WWWWAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! was the only thing that came out of his mouth.

_Currently at the village where Corona and Hunter were stationed they heard a loud scream coming from above..._

_"_What is that!" Hunter sounded surprised by that loud scream.

"Is it the Invected?" Corona questioned urgently.

"No... Look!" Hunter pointed toward a falling figure from the sky.

There was no time to stop and stare in which Corona acted first.

"Venus we need you! Spider out!" called Corona.

"Yes Corona?" asked Venus.

"Catch that falling person **hurry**!" her voice was urgent.

"As you wish." Venus cooly stated as she jumped to catch the falling boy.

Before Alexander can hit the ground below he felt something underneath him. He looked at what had rescued him and saw... A GIANT SPIDER! _Oh no! I've been saved alright... for food! _Thinking of that very thought he fainted.

"Good job Venus!" praised Corona.

"Spider In!"

Setting the boy down they were puzzled by his appearance.

"These clothes he is not from around here. " stated Corona

While she said this Hunter was contemplating something. _I've seen this style before kids used to wear this at my hometown. There's no way... could he be...? Could he be from _**_my_**_ world? _He was shaken out of his thoughts when Corona put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey look at this!" she said seriously.

She pulled up the unconscious boys sleeve farther up to reveal..._ a manacle?_ Hunter looked again to be sure and stood up dumbfounded.

"Who is this boy?" Hunter said more to himself then Corona.

**O**

**O**

_Meanwhile at the Invicted HQ..._

_"_Where have you been!" ordered Buguese as he slapped her across the face making her tumble to the floor.**(1)**

Struggleing to get back on her feet she weakly answered, "I was just in the forest." He slapped her again. This time Aqune just stayed on the cold ground.

"You will remain here if I find out that you have been anywhere else you will pay the consiquences." he told her as he kneeled down next to her taking the mask out of his pocket.

"Please not that... " she choked out weakly. Feeling some pity for her he put the mask back in his pocket and left her room locking the door behind him. Even though she couldn't move at that moment she still couldn't forget that boy in the forest for some reason._ Ohhh I wish I've gotten his name she thought to herself. _She looked at the manacle on her arm which contained Portia.

"I miss him," she said to Portia, "even though I just met him... how strange..."

_Meanwhile while being unconscious Alexander was at this very moment thinking of her too..._

_I wish to see him/her again they both thought in unison..._

Little did Aqune know Buguese was listining on the other side of the door. He felt a little regret at what he just did to Aqune since he thought deep down he had some kind of affection for her,but now a hundred thoughts were going through his mind like reporting as usual to Lord Mantid, but the number one thought that coursed through his mind though was who was this _**he**_ Aqune mentioned just now? If he hadn't treated her so... he might have just walked in and asked her, but he had to be patient.

"Hmph, soon I shall acquaint myself with this **he** Aqune has taken a sudden interest in." Buguese said smugly to himself tossing his cape away from his shoulder making it float in the air as he walked away...

_

* * *

_**(A.N:I hope that little Buguese and Aqune part wasn't too brutal but this won't be a BugueseXAqune fic. I'm sorry for all those AquneXBuguese fans out there, but if you like that couple I suggest TL-chan's stories they are really good. :D I also recomend DarkAngel555's fics for an enticing adventure.)**Well I am very happy about how this chapter came out. :) Hope you enjoyed it as much as myself. I will try to update soon, until then my readers. For the sake of those people who like Buguese(including me) I won't make him the antagonist. Over and out DestinedDuelist893.


	3. A New Scheme And A Journey To The Palace

Hi readers this will be my third chapter. Woo - hoo! Thank you for all your reviews your a big part of my writing. Also, as I said before I don't mind constructive criticism. I want to improve it anyway I can for it to be more enjoyable for you readers. :) I hope you enjoy this chapter as much I had enjoyed writing it. Just so you know this is probably an AU, I'm still trying to figure it out. Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Spider Riders.

* * *

**Chapter 3: A New Scheme And A Journey to The Palace**

Alexander slowly cracked open his eyes allowing his vision to readjust. As his vision cleared he opened his eyes fully taking in his surroundings. He sat up on this sturdy bed he was on and gazed around. He appeared to be in a large round - like house except there were other beds like his with some occupants on it clearly injured. _This must be some type of hospital he thought. _He tried to remember what happened and thought of that huge spider that saved him. _Looks like I wasn't eaten, then..._ his thoughts were cut off by somebody's voice.

"Hey, it looks like your finally awake, huh," after a moment of thought the boy continued, "the name's Hunter nice to meet ya."

Alexander looked up, "Its nice to meet you too Hunter." He was about to ask where he was when Hunter called someone.

"Hey Corona! Come here he's awake!" called Hunter.

The girl called Corona came rushing in.

"Hunter your not supposed to yell in here some people are trying to rest." she scolded him slightly, then she focused her attention on the other boy.

"Its good to see that your up how are you feeling?" she asked concern in her voice.

"Well I'm fine now, but where are we?" asked Alexander.

"Don't worry you're safe in the village of Quell." she answered

"Quell? Do you know if there is anyway that I can get back to Earth?" questioned Alexander.

"You're from the Outer World then... Hunter is also from the Outer World and he hasn't gone back yet.. so I guess your gonna be stuck here."answered Corona.

"Do you know what that manacle is on your arm?" asked Hunter changing the subject.

"No, no I don't." replied Alexander smoothly.

"Well its something that only Spider Riders have so I guess that makes you a Spider Rider, too." explained Corona.

_A Spider Rider that's what that girl was gonna explain to me before she had to go... thought Alexander. No harm in getting an answer though._

"Hey what is a Spider Rider anyway?" interrogated Alexander.

"A Spider Rider are these warriors who ride on battle spiders and fight for good against these bug like creatures called Invectids." explained Hunter

"So does that mean I get one of those battle spiders too?" Alexander asked.

"Yes, it seems you'll have to find it, but I dunno if there are any other spiders, we should contact Prince Lumen and ask him." replied Corona casually

"Ya that would be a great idea!" praised Hunter. He quickly pushed the gem on his glove and said "Prince Lumen this is Hunter reporting from the city of Quell."

"What is it Hunter?" questioned Prince Lumen casually.

"I think we found another Spider Rider and he is also from Earth like me." reported Hunter

"Hmm, very well I'll have everyone meet us back at the Aracnia Palace." said the laid back prince

"Okay see you then." Hunter went back to Corona and Alexander.

"So what did Prince Lumen say?" questioned Corona impatiently.

"We are gonna bring Alexander with us to the Arachnid Palace, from then I guess we'll see." replied Hunter cooly.

"Alright we'll go now... are you good enough to travel Alexander?" asked Corona.

"Ya I'm good." said Alexander getting up from the bed pushing his slightly spiky black hair back and adjusting his goggles.

"Alright then lets move out!" exclaimed Hunter.

Corona and Hunter said "Spider Out!" in unison.

"This is Venus, my battle partner and that is Shadow." explained Corona

Each spider offered their greetings in return Alexander nodded. _Wow this so cool thought Alexander it makes me now think twice about when I used bug spray against these guys back home._ Corona offered for him to ride on her spider since Shadow wouldn't be too pleased with anybody but Hunter riding him. He jumped on Venus and they headed off.

**O**

**O**

_At the Invectid HQ..._

Buguese was in the middle of his report to Mantid.

"Great Mantid what will you have me do?" faithfully asked Buguese bowing.

"Buguese," said Mantid rather impatiently, "I have a new task for you."

Buguese looked up, "What is it Lord Mantid?"

"I want you and Aqune to give this new Earthen a message." said Mantid

"An Earthen and a message, sir?" asked Buguese confused.

"Yes, it seems a new Earthen has come to the Inner World we must show him what he is up against." Mantid gave an evil smirk.

"Of course Lord Mantid we will move out this instance!" Buguese vowed and then bowed slightly.

"No, not yet for the boy has no spider we will wait till he aquires one until then I will give you more details of what to do, but for now send Aqune to gather information." ordered Mantid.

Buruese hesitated. _Could that be the boy she mentioned! thought Buguese disdainfully. _After contemplating this thought he answered Lord Mantid.

_"_Yes, my lord!" replied Buguese obediently.

"Good you may leave me now." ordered Mantid.

Buguese bowed again before he took his leave. He went strait to that shrine where Aqune prayed to that idiotic Oracle. He had already apologized before for his brash actions and quickly went to her side where he always is and forever will be. Noticing his presence Aqune quickly looked up.

"Yes, Buguese." she said faithfully awaiting his orders.

"Do you know about any Earthen boy?" questioned Buguese.

Shocked by the question it took her a moment to answer. Expecting her to tell him that they met in the forest he was dumfounded by her answer.

"The Oracle told me." she replied simply. Which was a good answer and cover up considering that she didn't want to tell him of her forest encounter.

Buguese quickly recovered, "Well you will be meeting him **again**." Saying again like it was a bad taste in his mouth and apparently sticking to his idea that they had actually met in the forest.

She was secretly happy that she might talk to him again. She quickly stood up and gave a slight smile to herself.

"Yes, what do you want me to do when **we** see him?" she questioned.

"Unfortunately it is only **you** who is going but I will be watching okay," he said sourly, "you need to gather information about this new Earthen is that clear?"

"Yes, Buguese." nodded Aqune.

"Good we will take action quickly, I'll drop you off at the village near the castle, from my sources they should be there soon, understood?"

"Understood."

**O**

**O**

_Somewhere where Corona, Hunter, and Alexander are camping for the night..._

"We will arrive tomorrow at the castle." stated Corona tiredly.

After days of traveling through the mountains they were all tired. They finally made it to the forest almost near the castle. Also, through that time Hunter and Alexander sparred a couple times so Alexander could learn to defend himself in times of trouble. _I'm so tired thought Alexander. Can't wait to get to the palace they talk about..._

"Well we all should get some rest for tomorrow, from what Prince Lumen told me they all are there already." said Hunter trying to keep his eyes open.

"Yes, we should, but Alexander... are you sure you don't know anything about that spider mark on your back?" questioned Corona.

One day in there travel Alexander had to chop some firewood to start a fire. Not being use to such an extent of labor he had to take off his shirt since he was covered in sweat. Thats when they all found out about it. They were going to ask Prince Lumen about that also when they got there too.

"Nope, I've never had it before... maybe I got it when I arrived here, but Hunter doesn't have it." replied Alexander

"Ya we'll have to ask the Prince," added Hunter who laid down and closed his eyes, "G'night everyone."

"Goodnight." they replied and went to sleep also

_The next morning..._

They were on the move again. They woke up early and got on their way. After a few more miles of traveling the palace and town came in sight.

"Wow that's the where the palace is," exclaimed Alexander as he squinted his eyes to get a better view, "Uhh, its kinda pinkish."

"Mind your tongue Earthen that is the respected Arachnid Palace and I will not tolerate any disrespect!" said an irritated Shadow.

"Don't worry about it I thought the same thing when I first arrived here." assured Hunter as he patted Alexander on the shoulder

"Well lets get into town!" ushered Corona.

_Little did Alexander know he would see a familiar face sooner than he thought..._

_

* * *

_

Well hope you like it. Can't believe that I'm on my third chapter already. :) Its really thanks to your reviews that keep me going too. Well really nothing more to say except thank you again for the reviews. DestinedDuelist893 over and out.


	4. A Happy Meeting, Rescue, Hidden Power

Hello my fellow fan fiction readers. :) Hope the wait wasn't too long. Thank you again for your reviews they motivate me to write more. Enjoy this chapter let me know what you think. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Spider Riders.

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Happy Meeting, Rescue, And Hidden Power**

_At the Arachnid Palace village..._

Corona, Hunter, and Alexander walked into the village with smiles on their faces, happy that they had finally arrived at their destination. They walked with purpose through the streets occasionally meeting glances as the people were probably curious of who the newcomer was. Alexander back home had never really been the center of attention among his peers and was happy at this newfound spotlight. He walked around and nodded at the people's glances he met. He was really curious about this place and soon drifted away from Hunter and Corona without noticing. He found himself at a large part of the town with many people bartering and selling goods. _Must be some sort of market place, he thought._

"Wow, this place is so lively, I like it!" he said thinking out loud while gazing around.

He went to one of the stands and looked at what they were selling. He stayed there looking around comparing things here to those back home. His train of thought was soon interrupted by a tap on his shoulder. He quickly turned around and was surprised at who he saw.

"Hey, its you again didn't expect to meet you here... how have you been?" he asked overjoyed his day getting better and better.

"Hello... I had a feeling I was gonna find you here." stated Aqune happily.

"Well are you gonna tell me your name?" Alexander questioned.

"Yes, my name is Aqune, what about you?" she replied.

Alexander felt a slight blush appear on his face, "Uh.. Uh.. Alex... Alexander" he stuttered out.

"Well Alexander I'll be happy to show you around sometime." offered Aqune happy to know his name.

"That'd be great!", he blurted out more happy than he was supposed to sound.

Aqune gave a small laugh at this. Making Alexander blush even more.

As much as he loved to stay and chat more he heard Hunter and Corona calling his name nearby.

"Hey guys! Over here!" he called waving his hands.

Seeing him waving his hands Corona gave a sigh of relief.

"There he is." reported Corona to Hunter who was looking over his shoulder. She quickly hit him on his head.

"Hey what did you do that for!" groaned Hunter clutching his head.

"You were supposed to be watching him." replied Corona annoyed by Hunter's denseness. She then walked over to Alexander.

"Hey Corona I want you to meet this girl - hey where is she?" Alexander looked around frantically but there was no sign of her. He was quickly knocked on the side of his head with Corona's fist.

"We are searching for **you **and you were **flirting**! reprimanded Corona clearly angered.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." Alexander kept repeating clutching his head just like Hunter.

"Come on we need to go meet Prince Lumen!" said Corona.

They both followed her not wanting to see more of her wrath. Aqune had been watching this from the top of a building feeling sad their conversation was disrupted so. She quickly recovered and and started planning the next time they would meet. While Alexander was hoping they would meet again soon.

They soon reached the throne room to see the prince lazily slumped in his chair taking a snooze. Hunter slapped a hand on his face and rubbed it down to his chin.

"Ugh somebody wake this guy up!" shouted Hunter.

Igneous came rushing in happy to see their safe return and looked curiously at Alexander. He then went and shook the prince gently.

"They have arrived your highness." stated Igneous.

The prince lazily opened his eyes and saw the figures before him.

"Well, greetings everyone now lets get this conversation underway." he stated becoming fully awake.

"Prince Lumen it seems we got another Spider Rider to join us, his name is Alexander." started Corona

"Wait so he has a Battle Spider, then!" exclaimed Igneous.

"Well no, he doesn't have one that is why we wanted to know if there are even any left." said Hunter

"We need to check the library...I'm sure it might contain some valuable information." suggested Prince Lumen.

"I also wanna ask about this weird marking on my back." Alexander told the prince pulling his shirt up revealing the Spider Mark that covered nearly his entire back.

This stunned Prince Lumen making him get off the throne to inspect it better. Igneous nearly fell off his feet at the sight of it. While Hunter and Corona waited patiently for the prince's answer.

"I've never seen anything like this before I'll have to find that out in our history, I'll let you know what I find out." answered the prince as he dismissed everybody and went to the library as Igneous followed behind. Leaving Corona, Hunter, and Alexander to themselves.

"It could take awhile so you should just enjoy your stay, Alexander." said Corona taking her leave.

"What are you gonna do Hunter?" questioned Alexander.

"Me and Shadow are gonna train at the training grounds, you?" questioned Hunter starting for the training grounds.

"I'll probably go back to town and sight see." shrugged Alexander walking toward the palace entrance while Hunter gave one last look and continued on his way.

As he arrived at the entrance he looked around taking in the beauty of the surroundings. Taking a deep breath he continued walking toward the village. As he reached it the streets weren't as crowded as before. _Maybe everyone is preparing for supper or something, thought Alexander._ He continued walking south and came upon an open field a little bit away from the village. He saw a figure in the middle of the field the gentle wind blowing her purple hair. Noticing who it was he snuck up behind her and covered her eyes with his hands.

"Guess who." he smiled.

Not knowing who it was her battle instincts triggered and she elbowed in the stomach making whoever it was fall to the ground. Aqune then turned around and saw Alexander on the ground trying hard not to show he was in pain.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" she apologized kneeling next to him.

"It's okay I shouldn't have snuck up on you anyways." he replied regaining his composure. He sat up next to her and looked at the weird sun in the distance. They both fell silent and watched the beauty of the scenery.

"Hey is Earth kinda like this?" asked Aqune wondering.

"Sort of, but the sun is yellow and we don't have giant bugs." he explained lamely.

She took a moment to picture a world without giant bugs, but it seemed impossible. Aqune quickly looked at Alexander, but retreated her gaze when their eyes met. They stayed a few moments enjoying peace and quiet. For some reason they didn't have to say anything they understood each other without talking...kinda like a _special bond_. After a while Aqune unconsciously laid her head on his shoulder, making Alexander lean his head on hers.

"I see you have a manacle... does that mean you will become a Spider Rider?" asked Aqune quietly.

"Yeah, I guess, as soon as I find a battle spider." answered Alexander

"What will you do once you have one? Fight the Invectids like the rest?" further questioned Aqune.

"I don't know what I'm going to do really..." answered Alexander tiredly.

There was silence. Alexander noticed it was getting darker and he would have to go back to the palace. He looked at the girl next to him she seemed to be smiling.

"Are you staying at the village?" asked Alexander hopefully.

"Yes, I'm staying at one of the inns." replied Aqune giving a slight smile.

Alexander got up making Aqune look at him. They took a moment and looked at each other.

"Come on I'll walk ya to the inn." offered Alexander extending out his hand. She gratefully took it. They walked to the village together.

As they walked through the dark streets, Alexander thought he liked the more lively streets better. Maybe because it was so dark... probably even gloomy... making him get as close to Aqune as he can. _Protective mode on.. he thought smugly to himself. _Before he could start up another conversation with her he was suddenly knocked harshly to the ground followed by a muffled scream! Before he could get up a pair of strong arms held him down. He looked up toward where Aqune was. One of the guys that were with the one that was holding him down had went over and covered her mouth so she couldn't scream. Seeing this made Alexander wriggle violently trying to get out of this brute's grasp. The guy that had his hand over Aqune's mouth went close to her ear and whispered something to her. Whatever it was made her more uneasy and fright was clearly in her eyes. She looked over to Alexander and let out a small whimper.

This time that _feeling_ was stronger than ever. That same _feeling_ that led him here. The one that made him find that hidden door in that old temple. The spider mark on his back started to glow filling him with power he didn't know he had. He started glowing a light, but strong blue. The man holding him looked in shock loosing his grip a little. This gave Alexander the opportunity he needed. He grabbed the guy's hand squeezing it hard until he heard a satisfying **crunch. **

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" ,the guy screamed in total agony. This only made Alexander smile more as he threw the guy backwards making him land hard on his face.

He turned toward the guy holding Aqune. "Wait I'll hurt her, I swear!" the guy threatened his other hand grasping her neck.

"Wrong move..." Alexander said darkly as a spider's arm came out of the mark on his back impaling the guy's stomach.

Aqune meanwhile couldn't believe what just happened. _It was like he was a totally different person, she thought awestruck. Everything happened so fast... _She looked at his eyes they weren't the warm happy ones filled with joy they were cold and showed... hatred? She also noticed his eye color had changed from the calm coal black eyes to blood red ones. Before she could say something a light consumed him and he turned back to normal.

"What happened? Are you okay?", he asked worry in his voice as he ran over to Aqune.

"You... don't remember?" she then pointed at both guys on the floor.

"I.. did that?" he asked shocked.

"Yes.. your back started glowing." she answered.

"You mean that spider mark on my back?" he blurted out.

There was silence. _What spider mark? she thought._

"Well, at least your safe Aqune, lets hurry to the inn." he said taking her hand and after a few minutes arriving.

"Umm...thank you... for saving me..." she stated giving him a warm smile, she would have to tell Buguese what happened...

"I didn't want anything to happen to you." he said giving her his best smile.

As they said bye to each other he left to see that the two guys weren't there. Seeing this left him puzzled. _I must have not hurt them as bad as I thought. _Meanwhile Buguese was watching the whole thing from atop a roof... he was about to rescue Aqune from those thugs, but then **that **happened. He had the two bodies with him. Buguese was gonna take them back for observation. _We shall see what kind of power this boy holds, thought Burguese taking his leave._

When Alexander arrived at the castle he was still upset that he had injured those two guys. _It was for Aqune, he reminded himself._ He found his way to the palace library where Prince Lumen was still looking through some scrolls of the history of spider riders. As he walked in Prince Lumen looked up.

"Ah, so you are back, I must tell you something." announced Prince Lumen

"Have you found anything about this mark on my back?" questioned Alexander not wanting to tell him yet of what happened a few moments ago.

"No, not yet, but we may have found you a Battle Spider to use." said the prince.

"Really!" exclaimed Alexander.

"Yes, you shall head out in the morning to look for him." ordered the prince.

"Yes, of course," agreed Alexander,"do you know his name?"

"His name is..."

* * *

Phew... that was a long chapter...Hope the chapter wasn't too crazy. I had to announce Alexander's power of the spider mark soon, so I choose this time to do it. If you were paying attention before in the first chapter along with the manacle a spider mark appeared on his back. So yeah that wasn't gonna be just for show. lol Hope it wasn't too gruesome. :) Just so you know I got the idea from looking at the front cover of the first book of Spider Riders. If you look at Hunter it appears he has spider arms coming out of his back so that's how I got the idea... Well, hoped you enjoyed it. Over and out, DestinedDuelist893.


	5. Enter Cyan The Great

Hey everyone so far it seems I haven't come across any writer's blocks. So thats a good sign a really good sign. :) I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far I really hope that I didn't lose you guys in the chapter before. It seems that I wanted to give Alexander a little ability that I made up to set him aside from the other Spider Riders. Which will probably make the path he chooses critical later in the story. So I hope you enjoy it and this is probably an AU.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Enter Cyan The Great**

**O**

**O**

"His name is Cyan." finished Prince Lumen without hesitation

"Cyan?" asked Alexander suddenly interested.

"Yes, Cyan The Great." replied Prince Lumen

"He must be really something then, right?"

"Yes, he was one of the first Battle Spiders ever making him a name on the battle field, thus the following Cyan **The Great**. explained Prince Lumen getting sleepier by the minute.

"Wow!" was all Alexander could say.

"I'll leave you to read the rest of these scrolls perhaps you might learn something." stated the prince retiring to his chambers for the night.

Alexander went over to take a look at the scrolls Prince Lumen was reading before. He read the piece about Cyan.

**O**

**O**

_"Cyan The Great and Jason Court"_

_Cyan The Great was a Battle Spider partnered with Jason Court an Earthen... _

_Together they were the first ever Spider and Rider making the name Spider Riders as more where found later on..._

_They defended the Aracnia Palace against the Invectids. Each day Cyan would go into combat with his partner and severe the Invected armies that came to threaten the respected Kingdom Of Aracnia. Alas, through the countless battles they concurred each foe, giving Cyan The Great his name, but one day they had met their match when Bracnos Current Leader of the Invecteds sent a surprise attack at one of the villages. Each side suffered tremendous casualties including the Spider Riders themselves. One of the Spider Riders, Falconer had been seriously injured in the bloodshed. Leaving only Marina and her Battle Spider. Realizing the odds were against them Jason had Marina and Falconer go back to the palace so they wouldn't share his fate. Giving protest Marina wanted to stay, but Jason knocked her unconscious and had their Battle Spiders take them back. The rest is unknown of what occurred during the battle, but Jason and Cyan with not one scratch came back to Aracnia for the last time. Cyan The Great's location became unknown after an **incident** a weeks later..._

_ - Kept by Rose, a palace bodygaurd and a close friend of Jason and Cyan, written after the Incident.-_

**_O_**

**_O_**

Alexander put the scroll down after he finished reading it. He studied the appearance of it and decided that it looked very old. _Probably written years ago, he concluded. __Its pretty short, but I guess it was kinda like a summary, although she left out what this **incident **was... _Alexander then accompanied by one of the guards outside went to his room where he would stay. After the gaurd left he threw himself on his bed and closed his eyes wondering what tomorrow would bring.

**O**

**O**

"So what information have you brought me Buguese?" asked Lord Mantid.

"Based on what Aqune said he** is** from the Outer World - he was cut off

"I know of that already!" snapped Mantid impatiently.

"A thousand apologies Lord, I will move strait on with this new power I found out the boy possesses." stated Buguese

"New power?" asked Lord Mantid getting a sudden interest.

"Yes Lord, he used it when Aqune was attacked by these two thugs!" replied Buguese placing the two bodies at his feet.

Lord Mantid studied them for a moment. He noticed the huge hole through the stomach of one of the guys. _No human hand could have punched a hole that big, thought Mantid._

"Are you saying he punched right through this worthless being here?" questioned Mantid motioning to the hole in the guys stomach.

"No, its really hard to describe Lord, Aqune said a spider's arm came out of his back then penetrating a hole in the thug." explained Buguese awaiting Mantid 's reply.

"Hm, I've never heard of such thing we shall watch this boy more closely, now, take a Buzzbit to keep an eye on him!" commanded Mantid.

"Yes, my Lord!" acknowledged Buguese leaving the room. Soon after the Buzzit was sent to observe Alexander.

**O**

**O**

_The next morning in Arachna..._

Alexander awoke the next morning feeling very refreshed. He happily made up the bed and headed out of the room. As he exited his room he walked down the hallway to see Corona and waved at her.

"Hey, Corona did you sleep good last night?" asked Alexander casually.

"Yes, I got lucky that Hunter was on guard duty last night and not me." she replied knowing Hunter would be tired today for sure

"That's good, uh, do you know where I can get some breakfast? Alexander said feeling hungry.

"Funny, I was just going to get you so you can join us, come on!" Corona then turned around and started walking Alexander following close behind.

As they arrived Prince Lumen was at the head of the table with Hunter seated at the left.

"Where are those other guys?" Alexander thought out loud.

Hearing this Hunter answered his thought, "They already ate and went strait into the castle's village to patrol."

Alexander just nodded and took a seat opposite of Prince Lumen with Corona siting opposite from Hunter. Alexander looked at the food that the maid brought out and confirmed it as some kind of soup. Seeing the slightly confused expression on his face Prince Lumen spoke up.

"Its a herbal soup made by the best cook in the kingdom."

"Sounds healthy."

"Yes, you should eat it before it gets cold."

"Oh okay thanks." replied Alexander as he tasted it.

"Wow, its delicious!"

"See."

Noticing the conversation. Hunter came in with his own question.

"Did you find anything useful in the library?" asked Hunter sipping his soup.

"Yes, I've found out that Cyan's location is unknown." said Alexander grumpily

"Cyan?" asked Corona.

"Yes, there is little known of this Battle Spider, but he was quite a legend, and the oldest spider that lives now." the prince jumped in

"So, you know no more about this Battle Spider, then?" asked Alexander raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I do have a hint on where he might be found." answered Lumen hopefully

"Where might that be?" questioned Alexander further.

"Somewhere in the Forest of Sadness, located East of here towards the Invectid's Border, making it a little dangerous." sighed the Prince

"We will go with him, right?" frowned Corona.

"Afraid not, finding a Battle Spider will be his task alone, with no help from us, unfortunately." stated Lumen

"We cant just let him go by himself!" argued Hunter standing up.

"The Oracle will protect him I'm sure -

"I will not let him go by himself!"

"Sorry, but thats an order."

"I strongly disa-"

"Don't worry about it I'll be fine." assured Alexander getting up to leave

"Wait take this." Prince Lumen threw a pouch at him

Alexander caught it with ease, "What's this?"

"Its what we use here to buy stuff, go to the village and get the necessary provisions before you head off." Prince Lumen gave a lazy smile

"Thanks!" Alexander gave a nod and headed toward the village.

As he walked through the village he loved how the streets bustled with life. He wanted to stop at the inn to see Aqune real quick, but got sidetracked and looked at the merchants goods next to the inn. He became especially fond of a necklace with a purple gem on it.

"Hey, excuse me, but how much is that necklace?" asked Alexander.

"You don't buy it with the currency here, but you trade for it." replied the happy man

"What would you want for it?" asked Alexander.

"That thing on your head looks interesting, what do you say?"

"My goggles?"

"If thats what you call it."

Alexander thought for a moment his goggles where pretty much always on his head. His parents sometimes chided him because of it, he loved his goggles, but he loved something even more...

"Fine, I'll trade with you!" said Alexander putting on a smile while obtaining the necklace. It sure was beautiful... how it sparkled in the light. He smiled as he walked toward the inn door. _She'll love this, he thought _as he went through the door. He approached the head of the inn and asked what room she was in. After he got the information he needed he soon found that he was in front of her door. He fisted his hand and put it under his chin in a thinking stance..._now there is only one problem... WHAT THE FLIPPING HELL AM I GONNA SAY! he thought then scolded himself for cursing._

Without thinking strait he knocked on the door. When there was no answer he was surprised that it was unlocked. _Heh, must've not have invented the lock yet, he mused to himself. _He opened the door as quietly as possible and crept in. He walked quietly towards the bed and looked at the sleeping form with caring eyes. _She must be asleep, well I guess it is early anyway... _He put the necklace in his pocket and did something he couldn't resist. Alexander gently brushed the back of his hand over her cheek causing her to smile softly. He liked to see her smile... it made him forget about home. His hand then came upon her lips which made it extremely tempting to lean down and give her a soft kiss. He started to lean down when her eyes fluttered open, which at the moment he wasn't expecting.

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" he apologized falling down on his butt. Aqune quickly became awake and sat up on the bed still in shock. They stared at each other for a moment.

"Its okay Alexander," she said regaining her composure, "what brings you here?"

He was really put on the spot now sweat was appearing on his brow," Well uh I wanted to um... well... c-can you c-close your eyes please!"

Trying to understand what he wanted she quickly closed her eyes much to his relief. Alexander got up from the floor and got the necklace from his pocket. He untied the black thread and placed it around her neck blushing the whole time.

"Okay,... now." he enlightened making her smile.

Aqune opened her eyes and quickly looked at the necklace around her neck speechless. Alexander looked at her wondering if he did the right thing. Starting to doubt himself he was rewarded by a gentle hug followed by a sincere thank you. Alexander looked at the girl now embracing him in which he quickly hugged her back. They stayed there for a few minutes enjoying each others warmth. Until, they reluctantly pulled away from each other.

"Its so beautiful Alexander..." she said holding the purple gem and admiring it.

"Not as beautiful as you are, Aqune." he replied without thinking making her blush a bright red

As much as he wanted to stay with her longer he had to go find Cyan The Great.

He started to turn around when she grabbed his hand looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Wait.. where are you going?" she asked softly.

"I'm on a mission to find a Battle Spider at the Forest Of Sadness, its too dangerous for you to go." he replied saddened

"Please let me go with you I could keep you company, please!" she begged.

Not being able to stand it any longer he said, "Fine, you can come, but first you could show me around town so we can gather supplies."

"Alright!" she excitedly answered giving him another hug in which he responded happily.

As they made their way out of the inn Aqune showed him to the market place he was at before. There he was able to get the necessary provisions like: rope, a sword, food, water,a map, and sleeping equipment. He put the items in a knapsack with the sword at hi waist. Of course Aqune wanted to pay for it, but Alexander refused and paid with the money Prince Lumen gave him. Once they were ready to set out they started East unknown of the dangers that awaited them. Alexander didn't even seem to care at that moment because with Aqune at his side he felt invincible.

* * *

Well, hope you enjoyed it and for those of you who are the real critics. I know that King Arachna 1 was the first Spider Rider, but since this is an AU he wont exist in this fan fiction. Sorry if I'm bending the actual Spider Riders a little too much, but Jason Court was actually the first one to become a Spider Rider in this fan fiction. :) Well I will have the next chapter up asap. I hope to include a fight scene in the next chapter and get into Aqune and Alexander's relationship a little more. Just hope it wasn't too mushy, but heck its a romance fic anyway lol. Please review if you like the story thus far. Until then readers. Over and out, DestinedDuelist893. :D


	6. The Journey

Hello my friendly readers! Hope you guys are enjoying the summer. I hope this chapter was just as good as the others. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Spider Riders.

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Journey**

**O**

**O**

Alexander and Aqune traveled together, each had their mind set on getting to their destination. They went farther and farther till the village and castle were out of sight. They climbed sharp pointed rocks and went through tall grass until they came upon a resting place in which Alexander chose. He was sweating a lot.

"Whew, didn't know I could sweat so much!" he exclaimed sitting on a log, and wiping his forehead with the back of his hand looking at the sun.

Aqune looked at him and said, "I almost forgot, I bought this for you at the village."

She went around him till she faced the back of his head and put on a headband, tying it around his forehead with a knot on the back. He touched the headband with his hands and thought it resembled a karate band. He stood up from the log and turned to meet her gaze. He gently gave her a hug as a sign of thanks in which she quickly responded.

"Thank you, it'll help me to keep the sweat out my eyes now." he smiled as he gently pulled away from her

"Your welcome, I wanted to get you that since it seems you don't have your head piece from before." she nodded at him.

"Thanks, we should cover more ground before it gets nighttime, come on!" he happily gestured to the East and started walking with her behind him.

They talked about simple subjects along the way. Aqune usually asked about his life on Earth in which he happily answered her questions. They kept walking until they found a suitable camping spot and put their things down.

"Well, this should be good, what do you think Aqune?" asked Alexander stretching his back.

"Its a good place to spend the night," Aqune looked toward the sun, "we still have a couple of hours before nighttime what will you do?"

Alexander unsheathed his sword and swung it over his shoulder, " Chop some wood for a fire, you?"

"I will set up our things, then." she nodded

"All right if you need me I'll be close by, okay?" assured Alexander.

"Okay!" nodded Aqune happily.

As Alexander walked through the forest he cut off a few dry branches with his sword. He decided to practice a bit too, so he could protect Aqune if anything attacked them. He also registered that he wasn't in the Forest of Silence, but just regular woods. He took out the map folded in his pocket and observed it. They were currently passing through regular woods and would come across some mountains and plains before they reached the Forest of Silence. After he folded the map back into his pocket he started to swing his sword around aimlessly. He then then did it in a pattern swinging vertical then horizontal and occasionally stabbing forward. After a while he sheathed his sword, gathered the wood and went back to camp.

"I'm back and I got some firewood!" he called.

Aqune quickly went over to him and helped him carry the firewood. Alexander then lit the fire while Aqune offered to cook. He sat by the fire staring into its burning flames deep in thought about what will happen next in his future. Aqune tapped him on the shoulder when dinner was ready.

"So how do you like it?" questioned Aqune eagerly.

"Its really good, kinda like the rice with vegetables back home." he complimented

Aqune had wanted to make a dish that Alexander had back home... so she was happy with his reply. After they ate Aqune helped Alexander spread out the blankets since it was time to get some shut eye. Alexander was a little tense about sleeping in woods so he chose to stand guard. Aqune found it a silly idea and wanted him to get some sleep.

"Please get some sleep." she tried to reason

"Someone has to make sure nothing attacks us." replied Alexander

"But its so quiet nothing seems wrong to me." argued Aqune

Not wanting to make her sad in anyway he obliged, "Alright you win, this time."

"Uh, Alexander?" she asked shyly.

"Yes, what is it?" he answered.

"Its colder isn't it?" she told him.

Alexander noticed the change in temperature as well and the blankets weren't thick enough. He quickly put his blanket on top of Aqune's and laid down next to her. Without a second thought she snuggled into his warm chest making Alexander wrap his arms around her.

"I really want to protect you, Aqune." he wispered

"You can protect me...," she paused a minute, " by your embrace."

Hearing this he tightened his embrace and fell into a peaceful slumber. They stayed like that under the night sky. Finding peace in each other's arms. Alexander then awoke suddenly to find it was still nighttime and that Aqune was sleeping peacefully in his arms. He could since something was wrong in the atmosphere. It had turned gloomy making him loosen his embrace on her. He then got up slowly being sure not to wake her up. He felt the wind pick up and concluded that something wasn't right. He quickly tightened his sword to his waist and took off deeper into the woods. After minutes of running fast through the woods he came upon an open plain with a solemn figure standing in the middle.

Alexander the walked closer and asked, "Who are you?"

Buguese turned around to face him and replied in a deadly tone," I won't be saying who I am right now, the only thing you need to know is that right now I'm your worst nightmare!"

Before Alexander could react he was punched hard on his jaw making him spiral towards the ground. Pain shot into his right cheek making him taste a warm liquid he comprehend as his own blood. He quickly stood up and spit out the blood that got into his mouth. Buguese then came at him again in which this time he blocked with both his hands. Each exerting their force. Alexander then moved one hand and tried to punch the guy. Buguese then twisted his arm and threw him again.

"Just face it your no match for me!" sneered Buguese quite confident in his abilities.

Alexander then stood up feeling his bones ache from that last throw and unsheathed his sword. Buguese did the same too. They then charged towards each other each blade clashing. Metal on metal making sparks fly. Each pushing opposite than the other.

"What do you want?" Alexander seethed through his teeth getting weaker.

"What do I want," chuckled Buguese darkly, "I want to show you!"

"Show me what!" asked Alexander clearly losing his grip on the sword.

Buguese then hit the sword out of Alexander's hands and shouted," How unworthy you are of Aqune's love!"

Shocked of what the mysterious man just said he couldn't recover himself in time to dodge Buguese's next blow. Seeing this as an opening he quickly ran his sword through Alexander's right shoulder making him scream in agony. Alexander then fell over clutching his wound. He tried to get up, but couldn't he knew he was defeated. Meanwhile in the forest Aqune heard the scream and ran towards it. Sensing that Aqune was coming Buguese put away his sword and turned to leave.

"You got lucky, we will finish this dispute soon." said Buguese cooly with a wave of his cape.

As Aqune arrived she saw the opened field and saw a spot with grass stained red so she ran to that spot... She fell on her knees shocked by what she saw. There lay Alexander eyes closed, face pale, and clearly unconscious from loss of blood. Aqune examined the wound and thought that it was pretty deep. She then used her powers to stop the bleeding and healed the wound a quite a bit, but it still showed. She put his arm over her shoulder and walked back to camp there she teared a piece of her blanket and tied it around his wound making him groan. Aqune then laid him on the bed and stayed up the rest of the night watching him.

The next morning Alexander slowly regained consciousness. He sat up careful not to hurt himself since he noticed his wound still hurt. He touched the bandage on his right arm and quickly thought of Aqune. He then looked around camp and saw she was nowhere. Fear grabbed at his heart.

_What if that guy kidnapped her!, he thought..._

Ignoring the pain in his chest he forced himself up.

"Aqune!" he shouted frantically.

He would've yelled again, but the pain in his chest made that task impossible. He took his sword and painfully limped to the forest. His fear greater with each passing second. He looked toward the forest and saw Aqune with flowers in her arms making his fear subside.

"Aqune I'm so glad your safe," he glanced at the flowers, "what are those for?"

"They are herbs for your wound." she smiled gently at him.

As Aqune made the medicine he set himself back down. He then thought about the guy he fought yesterday and winced. What had upset him the most was that he wasn't worthy of Aqune's love. He clenched his fist tightly. After Aqune was done with the medication she removed the bandage and applied its contents. As soon as she was done they set out through the forest. Alexander soon found himself at the open plains where the battle had taken place. As hours passed everything was uneventful, but they soon came closer to the mountains which meant Invectids.

As Alexander approached the mountain wall he saw how steep it was. He tested the the his grip for mountain climbing and turned toward Aqune.

"Looks like we'll have to leave all our supplies here." he informed Aqune while he started to dispatch his supplies all except for his sword. Aqune then started to climb first with Alexander behind her. As they started to climb they got farther and farther from the ground. Alexander tried to focus his attention on Aqune making sure she grabbed the right stones. They soon reached the top only to be greeted by standing human-like insects.

"Are you guys Insectors?" questioned Alexander fiercely drawing his sword while stepping in front of Aqune.

Before he could get an answer he was attacked by the leader of the group. "Kill them both!" ordered the leader. While Alexander tried to fend off the leader the other two went towards Aqune. Aqune went a step back from them and kicked a few rocks over the cliff. One of the Insectors raised its curved like sword to strike. Not wanting to hurt her own she just raised her hands in attempt to shield herself. Alexander was able to push the leader making him stumble off balance. He turned towards Aqune and threw his sword at the insect impaling him through the stomach. The insector scream in pain landing at Aqune's feet. She stared at it eyes covered in shock. Alexander then ran over to her grabbing his sword and slicing the other one.

"Prepare yourself for defeat!" the leader hissed and ran towards Alexander.

Alexander then ran towards him blade at the ready. Both clashed sending sparks in the air each struggling. Alexander took a glance at the drop on the other side of the cliff and saw the forest of sadness below.

"Fine lets see if you can handle this!" seethed the leader, "come forth Gotton!"

A huge beam of light came from the sky making another Insector appear. Although this one looked different from the rest. It was clad in armor and more buff with a broadsword at its side. Before Alexander could react it brought it sword down on Aqune. Aqune dodged and rolled towards Alexander. Alexander then saw that he was gonna bring the sword down upon them both. He then grabbed Aqune and launched them both off the cliff. They both fell towards the forest of sadness at the bottom.

_Dammit, Dammit, Dammit!, thought Alexander. _He was so worried about Aqune's safety that it became his top priority. He glanced towards Aqune and saw she had her eyes closed. She must have fainted from the blood rush. He wrapped her tightly in his arms bracing himself for impact. It never came though. Slowly he opened his eyes to see he landed in a huge spider's web. Out of shock of what he just landed in he reacted by pulling the web apart breaking through it with a lot of effort. He and Aqune landed on the ground with a soft thud.

"Well, it could be worst," shrugged Alexander, noticing Aqune was still unconscious. He tenderly moved a strain of hair from her face. Alexander then picked her up bridal style and started to walk deeper in the forest.

"Is that anyway to treat someone's home, boy?"

Alexander quickly turned around to see the eyes of a giant spider. He quickly registered that that was his web he broke.

"I'm sorry about that but could you be Cyan The Great?" asked Alexander.

"After all these years my home has been found," sighed the spider, "and to answer your question boy, yes I am Cyan The Great."

Alexander could only stare in awe at the magnificent beast.

* * *

Alright guys you can chill because I won't have Buguese become a jealous crazy person. Who knows in future chapters there might be some slight BugueseXAqune. Well anyways, he finally found Cyan The Great! Now to see if he becomes Alexander's battle spider and to know about Cyan's past! Hope you enjoyed it and please review. :) Over and Out DestinedDuelist893.


	7. The Past Explained

Greetings, everyone! Life is good. :) Now, let's get on with the 7th chapter! Woo- hoo! :D Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Spider Riders. Besides the show has been over for quite some time anyway.

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Past Explained**

**O**

**O**

**O**

"Boy, did you come to stare or is there a reason behind your rudeness?" questioned Cyan getting upset.

"I'm sorry its just that you see I -I -I"

"Calm down, boy, what is it that you want?" answered the spider tiredly.

"Well I want you to be my battle spider," said Alexander bluntly.

"I'm sorry, my boy, but I haven't a rider since -"

"Jason Court, I understand." nodded Alexander

"How do you know about him?" questioned Cyan curious while trying to put his web together again.

"The Arachnia Palace had a scroll written by a girl named Rose," Alexander explained.

"Rose eh, well boy, this will be an interesting conversation indeed," the spider nodded.

As Alexander was going to place Aqune down she woke with a jolt.

"Alexander where are we?" she questioned.

"Don't worry we're safe," assured Alexander helping her stand.

"Well make yourselves at home you two," Cyan said.

"Is that Cyan The Great?" Aqune asked pointing.

"Yeah, sure is," Alexander smiled. Alexander then thought of the scroll he read about Cyan. He wanted to know more about what happened and what the **Incident **was. He then turned towards Cyan The Great.

"Will you become my battle spider?" asked Alexander again.

"If I become your battle spider then I fear time will repeat itself," explained the spider giving a quick glance at Aqune.

"I don't understand," Alexander shook his head," what did happen in the past?"

"Well I will tell you what happened so you will understand what I mean," Cyan gave a slight scowl.

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

_It all began on the battle field. Me and Jason had told the others to flee, while we will hold them off. _

_"There is so many of them!" Jason frowned stabbing an Insector with his lance._

_"I know!" replied Cyan felling three of his enemies._

_"We just gotta make it through this buddy!" encouraged Jason blocking an attack._

_Jason tried to block all the attacks, but facing an entire army alone was too big of a task. Not being able to block a blow from behind he was knocked harshly off Cyan's back. He fell to the muddy ground getting the wind knocked out of him. Cyan quickly turned around batting away as many Insectors as he could, but it was no use. Jason was still vulnerable to the attacks._

_"Get out of here!" ordered Jason to Cyan, as he tried to stand up._

_Cyan didn't budge and kept fighting there was no way he would abandon his rider. Despite their efforts they were flanked on all sides. Jason and Cyan were tiring quickly as well. Jason started getting more sloppy in his attacks and before he knew he felt the cold hard tip of a spear get shoved through his stomach. Turning around faster then lightning, he stabbed the enemy through the head, being sure to remove the spear it impeded in him in the process. Blood flowed freely through his open wound. He started to get dizzy because of blood loss and soon fell to the ground in defeat. Cyan soon followed as well. As the Insector soldier brought its spear above its head and was about to deliver a final blow Jason shut his eyes. He waited for the blow to come and pierce him, but it never came. Jason then opened his eyes to see his wounds where healed and the army of bugs had deceased. Cyan walked over to Jason and helped him up. They both looked to the lone figure in the middle of the once busy battle field. They both walked towards the figure._

_"Did you help us?" asked Jason getting closer. He then he stopped and saw it was a girl and was probably his age. He took in the features and thought of her as automatically pretty. Although she look like a human and bug - like as well. _

_"Are you an Insector?" he questioned raising his weapon a bit._

_She only gave him a shy nod. _

_"Thank you for saving me and all, but why?" he asked raising an eyebrow._

_"I didn't think an army gaining up on one person would be fair." she spoke. Her voice sounded as gentle as a soothing river._

_Jason was at a loss for words and was marveled by her beauty. He was in other words in love with this mysterious being. Cyan sensed this and told and spoke._

_"Jason, I believe I recognize her as the daughter of the ruler of the Insectors."_

_"What's your point?"_

_"It would be good if we subdued her and brought her back with us."_

_"No... we will not do that." _

_"Why not!"_

_"She saved our lives we can at least repay her by not coming back with us." replied Jason. He gave his final thanks and turned to walk away with Cyan close behind him._

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

"That was the beginning of the end for him," Cyan said sadly.

"Once we arrived back at the palace after a few days he wasn't acting like himself anymore and became distant from the others," he went on, "it had also hurt Rose who had had feelings for him at the time."

"Why had he become distant?" questioned Alexander.

Cyan hesitated and replied, "I don't know how, but every now and then he would sneak away from the palace to go see that Insector princess."

Alexander sat there stunned and urged Cyan The Great to continue.

"After the week had passed we had to go face another Invectid army where he turned on us," Cyan paused for a brief moment," Rose, the other Riders, and every able bodied man came to rise against the approaching militia, I remember it as clear as day."

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

_We where all getting geared up and ready to confront the Insector Army..._

_"So how many do you think you'll kill this time?" asked Falconer jokingly at Jason. He was thus rewarded with a cold stare._

_"What's your problem!" asked Falconer. In which Jason just turned away from his comrade._

_"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today," Rose teased walking in with her broadsword in hand._

_"Tell me about," Marina rolled her eyes as she walked in behind Rose._

_"Yeah man ever since you came back from that battle you have been ignoring us!" stated Falconer._

_"I agree what's wrong Jason you could tell us, we are your friends," assured Rose. She went to put a hand on his shoulder went he moved away from her._

_"Geez, you don't have to be so mean!" Marina angrily shouted._

_"Hmph, I'll meet you guys on the battle field," replied Jason leaving his comrades and soon to be enemies behind._

_"Let's keep an eye on him," ordered Falconer. Everyone agreed to that. They mounted their Spiders and Rose rode on a moth which were rare and were used at the time for aerial combat. The group soon left with fire in their eyes._

_Both armies met at an open field and stood apart from each other. Each facing and staring down the foe. A few words were exchanged between the leaders of the army. Then a blow horn sounded from afar and the war begun. Weapons clashed and shields were broken. Screams of pain and battle cries could be heard. The Spider Riders charged forth with all their might felling any foe their eyes laid upon. Rose and her group of flyers took to the skies clashing with the enemies in the air. Rose swung at the enemies with her broadsword delivering death blow after death blow. She also gave a quick glance to were Jason was supposed to be,but she couldn't find him. She flew her beast down and went towards Falconer fighting foes along the way. _

_"Falconer!" she called._

_Falconer quickly turned around," Shouldn't you be attacking in the air?"_

_"I can't find Jason or Cyan!" she cried._

_Falconer quickly looked around himself and turned back to Rose," Hop on, I sent him with Marina farther up!"_

_She jumped on his spider and they went to Marina at blinding speed._

_"Marina, where is Jason?"_

_Marina looked around and noticed Cyan coming towards her. _

_"Look Cyan is coming without Jason!" she pointed._

_"What, where is Jason, Cyan?" Falconer asked spearing a foe to his left._

_"He...He has... betrayed us..." Cyan spoke sadly._

_"What!" Rose blurted out tears stinging her eyes._

_"That bastard!" Falconer shouted._

_"Where is he?" Marina asked._

_Cyan motioned towards the forest behind them, "He is planning to lead a surprise attack from behind."_

_"No,no,no,no,no...NO!" screamed Rose as she jumped off Falconer's spider and gave a whistle. She was answered with the flapping of wings as she hoped on her moth and headed for the forest._

_"Stop," Falconer warned,"come we must pursue her!"_

_The Spider Riders and Cyan went after Rose._

_"What are you doing?" Rose asked Jason as she landed._

_Jason turned to meet her sad gaze," Protecting who I love." he motioned to the Insector girl standing next to him._

_This shattered Rose's heart into tiny pieces. She fell to her knees destroyed by what she had just heard. Jason walked up to her and lifted his sword to her neck making a trail of crimson liquid. Before he could attempt to behead Rose, Falconer threw his sword between them. Jason looked stunned and Rose looked up a little her eyes in a deep haze._

_"Stop right now if you know what's good for you!" seethed Falconer as he ran and picked his sword out of the ground._

_"What are you doing your loyalty lies with Arachnia!" shouted Marina going to Rose's side._

_"Not anymore!" Jason shouted bring his sword upon Falconer in which he quickly blocked it._

_"Why is he doing this?" asked Marina to herself._

_She was answered when Rose pointed towards the Princess of Insectors. Marina looked at Rose and to whom she pointed. She saw the princess staring with a worried look on her face at the battle that raged on between Jason and Falconer. Marina stood up and carried Rose away from the battle. _

_"Jason stop this madness!" Cyan spoke urgently._

_"Why should I bother speaking to a Spider that has left his Rider?"_

_"You don't understand my main loyalty is with the Palace of Aracnia!" he tried to reason._

_Jason then turned toward his spider and launched an attack. Before it could hit Falconer turned and did a spin kick hitting Jason in the stomach. Jason ate the dirt as he fell. Falconer then pointed his sword at his once best friends throat._

_"Stop please!" yelled the princess._

_Falconer turned to look at her giving Jason the chance to kick Falconer to the ground. He stood above him sword above his head about to be brought down. Rose then got to her feet and ran towards Jason._

_"Rose what are you -" Marina didn't finish when Rose made a stabbing motion with her sword._

_Jason didn't see it coming and couldn't block it in time. Blood splattered at his face, he then realized it wasn't his own. He quickly looked to see the princess had got in front of him and took the blow. _

_"But the blow was intended for me, why -"_

_"Because I -" she couldn't finish as she fell to the ground lifeless._

_Everyone stared in shock, including Cyan at the events. He was sad that his Rider had switched sides and upset because he believed it to be that girl's fault from the beginning. Jason stared at his fallen love and what he did surprised everyone. _

_"Hey what are you doing!" yelled Rose as he took her blade and ran it through his heart._

_"Making... things... right..." he said spitting out blood and falling limp. Everyone fell silent._

_"Why..." said Cyan finally," you could've come back to us instead you ended your life..."_

_If Spiders could cry he would be doing that right now. They were making a name for themselves and most importantly he was his closest friend. This shattered Cyan as well as everyone else. Cyan went over to his fallen friend and just looked. Rose stared at the blood of her sword... HIS blood. She then slowly brought the sword to her stomach when Falconer took it from her hand._

_"We have already lost good soldiers today, I don't plan on letting more die!" he shouted at her._

_"He went over to the two bodies on the ground. He was going to pick up Jason when Cyan stopped him. _

_"Please give them to me, I'll find them a resting place." sighed Cyan_

_Falconer did just that and Cyan took off in the distance._

_"Are you sure we should let him go by himself?" asked Marina._

_"Yes.. " Rose said going to her moth._

_Falconer and Marina both nodded and got on their spiders and took off towards the battle field. When they reached it they saw light shine upon the battle field. It seems as if both sides were defeated and no one ,but them survived. It was covered in blood and guts, with broken weapons and dead warriors everywhere. Each paying their silent respects they headed for the palace wary of the story they would tell._

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

"That's what happen, I found them their place of rest where they first met and I came to live out here," Cyan concluded.

"That's quite a tale its sad it ended like it did," agreed Aqune who had been quiet till this moment.

"I agree too, but uh what does that have to do with me?" asked Alexander.

"Boy," Cyan said sternly," are you blind or just foolish!"

"What do you mean!" he countered.

"If I were to agree for you to be my rider, history would repeat itself!"

Aqune tensed a bit starting to get where he was going at.

"Thats not true I would never fall in love like he did," stated Alexander.

"Quite the opposite you have done just that, boy!" Cyan yelled motioning towards Aqune.

Alexander registered what he just said and then stood their stunned. He slowly turned to meet Aqune's eyes.

"Aqune your an Invectid?" he asked in disbelief.

Aqune couldn't hide the truth any longer, "I am and I'm also a Spider Rider she pulled back her glove to reveal the manacle."

"A-A Spider R- Rider!" he exclaimed.

* * *

One of my longest chapters yet! Wonder what Alexander will do next now that he finds out the one he loves is working for the Invectids and a Spider Rider? Find out next time! Please RXR. :3 Over and Out DestinedDuelist893.


	8. Difficult Choice

**A/N: **I'm back! Where has time gone! Summer vacation is almost over. Thank you to my reviewers! You guys are my inspiration to keep me writing till I drop, literally!

Disclaimer: I don't own Spider Riders. If I did I'd be working on the next season!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Difficult Choice**

**O**

**O**

**O**

Aqune could only look at the ground. She had finally told Alexander what she had wanted to keep a secret a little while longer. Alexander was just staring at her with his mouth agape.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" he asked still in bewilderment. This just made Aqune fidget nervously.

"I have to go!" she said suddenly. Before Alexander could react she stood up and ran.

"Wait!" Alexander called, but she didn't hear him. He quickly got up to pursue her and stopped when Cyan crawled in front of him.

"Boy, just let her go," Cyan paused, "she is probably going back to the Insectors."

"Which is why I have to stop her," he explained, "now get out of my way!"

"You listen to me," Cyan ordered," don't waste your time on her, she's just a-a worthless -"

"She's not worthless!" Alexander cut him off.

Before Cyan could speak again Alexander continued, "Don't you ever say anything bad about her!"

He then climbed over the spider and hopped off the back. Once he landed he started into a run.

"Hold on!" Cyan shouted. Alexander stopped and turned towards the spider.

"Just forget her and we can head back to Aracnia," he offered, "I'll become your Battle Spider, Alexander if you forget the girl!"

"This is a one time offer only, if you refuse you won't ever get one!" he put in.

Alexander then stood there perplexed. _He really doesn't want me to go after Aqune, he thought. _Alexander then thought to himself. If he got a battle spider he could then become a spider rider and become stronger. That would mean leaving Aqune without knowing if she was okay. NO! He had to go after Aqune! With that he chuckled.

"Sorry Spider, but I've wasted enough time already," he then broke into a run.

"Stupid boy," Cyan breathed, "the truth can hurt."

Aqune ran as fast as she could. She had glanced back a couple of times, but still continued. Why did she run? Maybe because she was afraid of what he would think of her now. She then came upon the land where the sun's light never touched. The land forbidden from any light. It was her home...

"Aqune, I'm glad to see your unharmed," Buguese said as he appeared next to her.

"You were watching back there?" asked Aqune.

"I told you I'll always be watching you," he the paused," come we will report back to Lord Mantid."

Before they could take another step, a shout sounded in the distance. Buguese then put Aqune behind him protectively. Alexander approached the two and looked stunned.

"You!" he said pointing a finger at Buguese.

"Its very rude to point!" Buguese scoffed.

"I won't let you kidnap her!" he shouted making a fist.

"Kidnap? She is coming on her own free will," Buguese explained.

"What! Is this true Aqune?" Alexander asked looking away from Buguese.

"Yes," she admitted, "the Invectids are like family to me."

"Your family, but you stay at the inn in the castle village," he pointed out.

"Are you stupid, that was just a fluke," spat Buguese.

"What are you talking about?"

"She only stayed in that place to get information on you!" Buguese answered.

Then it happened. A shearing pain shook through Alexanders body. Sweat formed on his brow as he looked at the ground by his feet. _Is this true he thought... It can't be true I won't allow it! _He shook his head violently and sported a glare towards Buguese.

"It can't be true!" he spat. He then looked towards Aqune. He searched her eyes looking for reassurance... looking for something - no anything to disprove what he heard.

"Aqune," he finally asked. "is this true."

"Yes..." grimaced Aqune.

"So everything... was a lie?"

"No, those feelings I felt -" Aqune paused searching for words.

"Aqune we must leave!" instructed Buguese ushering her towards Mantids Fortress.

"She won't be going anywhere Buggy!" Alexander shouted.

"Buggy?" Buguese said clearly annoyed.

"Yeah!" answered Alexander smugly he drew his sword. Buguese then drew his sword. Each glaring daggers at the other. Once Alexander was about to lung he was interrupted by Aqune.

"No!" Aqune said, "I... will go back to HQ Buguese." Aqune then held up her arm with the manacle attached and whispered a few words. After that a huge purple spider appeared. Before Alexander could do anything they left on the spider.

"Wait!" called Alexander.

_Damn he thought._

_

* * *

O_ne of my shortest chapters ever! Ugh! Well apologies to everyone, but you'll just have to put up with it for now. At least it goes to show you readers that I'm still kicking. XD Anyways I don't know when the next update will be and school will be starting soon. So lets see how these events work out. Review if you like the story so far... Over and Out Destinedduelist893


	9. Chapter 9: What Now?

A/N: Hello everyone! I must apologize it has been years since my last update. School has kept me so busy these past years and let's just say this story was on hiatus for awhile. But now that I'm back I intend to update regularly. Thank you to those that have reviewed and read my story. Please enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 9: What Now?

Alexander kicked the dirt by his feet. This news was nothing less than shocking to him. He never thought Aqune to be a Spider Rider least of all an Invectid. Sighing he looked to where Aqune was only moments ago. _Why? Why did things have to be this way?_ He was brought out of his thoughts by a sound behind him. Turning around he saw Cyan.

"You were right," announced Alexander sadly to the spider.

"The truth is always painful, boy."

Alexander nodded and moments of silence passed by. _What was he to do now? He couldn't fight against Aqune, but he couldn't fight the other Spider Riders either. _Confused by his thoughts he looked to where the Invectids lived. It was really such a gloomy place. The sun didn't shine there.

Breaking the silence, Cyan spoke, "What will you do now?"

"I...have no idea..you still don't want me to be your rider?"

"Yes, there is no telling where your loyalties lie."

"B-but-"

"Listen to me, take time and think, even though the girl you like is sided with the Invectids they are bad and will bring harm to Arachnia if they win."

"I can't fight Aqune."

"It may come to that wether you like it or not. They have her under their thumb. Join Arachnia, then get her to join the Spider Riders."

Realization and understanding dawned on Alexander's face. Cyan was right. He would find a way to get Aqune to join their side. It was a good plan.

"Your right, Cyan. I will join Arachnia and somehow get Aqune to join us as well!" He smiled pumping his fist in the air. Cyan took a step back surprised.

"Us?"

"Yeah! Arachnia needs your help Cyan."

The spider thought about it. It is true Arachnia did need his help. He couldn't turn his back on the place he once defended it wouldn't be right.

"Urgh, fine, but if I see you even considering joining the Invectids' side I won't hesitate to pummel you!"

"Deal!"

The manacle on Alexander's wrist glowed bathing both him and Cyan in light. When it vanished he was wearing black and gold armor similar to Hunter's and on the back in gold was the image of a spider. His headband Aqune gave him turned from white to black with gold embroidering. He touched it affectionately. He would get through to her and get her away back from those Invectids someway, somehow. He looked to Cyan and saw his color turned to match his armor. They both nodded at each other.

"Let's ride!" Hoping on Cyan's back they rode off to the Arachnia Palace.

**O**

**O**

**O**

_Meanwhile, at the Invectid HQ..._

Buguese and Aqune walked down the hall to Lord Mantid's throne room. Looking over his shoulder he saw the sad look plastered on Aqune's face. He scowled, blaming that kid for it. He didn't know what she saw in him, at all. Sighing, he decided to comfort her.

"What's bothering you, Aqune?"

A tear slipped down her cheek, "He hates me now, I just know it.."

Buguese slapped his forehead. He knew it was about that kid. He wasn't some couple councilor, but he could try, for Aqune's sake. That frown didn't suit her. Stopping his walk he turned to face her. She looked at him startled. Had she done something wrong? Gently, he wiped the tear from her cheek.

"I don't believe he hates you at all, but he would hate to see you so sad," tried Buguese lamely. His words seemed to work. That kid owed him a big one for this.

"You really think so, Buguese?"

Sighing he answered, "Yes, now let's hurry we mustn't keep Lord Mantid waiting."

Turning on his heel he continued walking down the hall before anymore words could be said. Aqune smiled to herself Buguese wasn't so heartless after all. She continued walking after him. Once they reached Lord Mantid's Chambers they gave a respectful bow.

"Great Lord Mantid, for what do I owe this audience," bowed Buguese.

"It seems the boy intends to side with Arachnia," declared Mantid scornfully. Aqune lowered her head sadly. She should have expected this to happen.

Mantid continued, "He would have been such a good ally too. Especially, with the power he wields."

Buguese and Aqune looked at their lord with interest and curiosity.

"What power do you speak of, my lord?" ,questioned Buguese.

"I took a look in the forbidden archives. That tattoo on his back is in a way a curse. Without him knowing it feeds off his negative emotions. The stronger his negativity the more powerful he becomes. If he reaches a certain point he loses control of himself giving in to a darker him that lies in slumber. You have seen it for yourself. Haven't you Aqune?"

Everything seemed to be made clear by his words. That's why he acted the way he did when those thugs attacked them, but why did he have that power in the first place? There were still missing pieces of the puzzle.

"Lord Mantid, why has this boy been given such a power?" ,voiced Buguese.

"That I do not know and if that stupid Cyan hadn't blown Aqune's cover we would have more info on the matter!"

"What do you propose we do, Lord Mantid?" asked Buguese.

"Such a power would be too much of a waste to destroy. Therefore, we will tame it and make it bend to my will!"

Not liking where this was going Aqune stepped forward addressing Lord Mantid, "How?"

Mantid turned his gaze on her, chuckling evilly, "So glad you asked. You were the cause of him activating it, so you shall do this again."

Before she could protest three guards came into the room. Two of them grabbed her by her shoulders roughly pushing her to a kneeling position.

"Lord Mantid, what is the meaning of this?" questioned Buguese, who was concerned to Aqune's safety. The third guard walked over to him placing an object in his hands. Looking down he saw Aqune's mask. He looked back up to Lord Mantid questionably.

"She will most likely not want to comply with this, so put that mask on her."

Hesitating for a moment he went over to her kneeling down so he was eye level with her. She looked back at him with pleading eyes for him not to do this. It tore at his cold heart. Sadly, he raised the mask up to her face and before placing it on her face he whispered words to her.

"I'm so sorry...Aqune."

When the mask was placed on her, her struggling stopped and she rose slowly to her feet. Completely, at the will of her superiors. Mantid stood from his throne and walked over to her carrying a small black orb in his hands. He looked to the necklace around her neck.

"Such a pretty jewel, so flawless and perfect. Every rose has its thorns though."

With that he placed the dark orb and it was absorbed into the jewel.

"My lord, what did you do?" questioned Buguese with wide eyes.

"That small orb contains pure darkness inside it. It empowers hatred and anger. Since that boy is so optimistic he will need a little boost to knock him out of that feeling. It will react with his tattoo. Another old relic stored away in the archives. Now go and do not fail me."

Lord Mantid turned on his heel walking back to his throne. Buguese looked to Aqune sadly, who stood awaiting his orders.

"Let us go, Aqune."

"Yes, Buguese."

A/N: Hope it made up for the long wait. R&R! I will try to update consistently. Thanks for reading! Over and Out, DestinedDuelist893


End file.
